Le retour tant attendu
by lemonjess69
Summary: Le retour d'une flamme, un mois d'absence, un instant de bonheur entre deux âmes sœurs. OS LEMON


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._

_Voilà mon nouvel OS._

_Bonne lecture et je souhaite avoir votre avis en fin de lecture. :)_

.

* * *

.

Il venait de rentrer de son voyage d'affaire, épuisé après sept heures d'avion, pour rejoindre la femme qu'il aime. En poussant la porte d'entrée, une odeur alléchante vint lui chatouiller les narines, lui indiquant que le repas était sur le feu, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Une musique tonitruante venant de l'étage laissa supposer que sa belle devait s'y trouver.

Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui, déposa ce qui lui encombrait les mains dans l'entrée et s'élança à pas de souris dans le grand escalier menant à l'étage pour rejoindre la toute nouvelle Mme. Cullen.

Elle faisait le lit en se trémoussant au son de la musique pendant que le dîner cuisait. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu elle s'était faite belle pour lui. La jupe qu'elle portait ne l'aidait pas dans ses mouvements, trop courte, trop serrée. Elle avait les fesses en l'air quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge, ce qui lui fit stopper ses mouvements. Elle retourna lentement la tête vers la porte de leur chambre et le vit.

Il était là, adossé au mur, souriant et la couvrant du regard. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux, une étincelle les traversa. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il avança dans une démarche féline et se posta derrière elle. Elle se releva doucement. Il enlaça sa taille d'une main alors que l'autre glissa lentement, très lentement sous sa jupe. Il s'attendait à toucher un bout de tissu, mais il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il toucha à une peau moite et humide, tel un fantasme se réalisant pour lui. Elle écarta doucement les jambes lui laissant libre accès à ses lèvres et à sa vulve mouillée. Il s'amusa avec l'entrée de sa cavité faisant glisser ses doigts sans jamais les entrer en elle. Elle soupira de désir et de frustration sous les caresses qu'il lui procurait. Son bassin fit de légers mouvements contre la main d'Edward, madame désirait plus, il pouvait le ressentir à travers ses légers gémissements mais il désirait la faire patienter. Après plus d'un mois, il voulait la redécouvrir, doucement et tendrement alors qu'elle désirait aller plus rapidement, ce qu'il refusa.

Il retira lentement sa main de l'entrecuisse de sa femme désirant assouvir doucement le plaisir de sa belle. Mais celle-ci était en désaccord avec cela, elle voulut se tourner pour lui faire face, mais il la retint fermement en place par les hanches contre son pénis en érection, lui faisant ressentir le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Un feulement rauque sortit de sa gorge en sentant cette bosse qui était apparue contre ses fesses. Il sourit. À ce son, il pencha la tête et embrassa la délicate peau de son cou. Sa langue traça son chemin jusqu'au lobe d'oreille de Bella, la faisant frissonner. Il embrassa et mordilla ce lobe tout en faisant remonter ses mains vers les magnifiques seins bien ronds de sa femme, sous sa blouse.

Un soupir de contentement sortit de leurs bouches, lorsqu'il remonta le soutien-gorge de sa bien-aimée et qu'il lui empoigna fermement les seins. Il les pétrissait avec douceur tout en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure de sa belle qui sentait si bon la fraise.

Elle ressentait en elle un volcan qui se préparait à exploser, tant le désir pour lui était intense. Sentir ses mains sur elle lui procurait des frissons et réveillait le désir qui dormait depuis trente jours. Seul lui savait comment s'y prendre avec elle. Elle aimait que tout aille vite, mais il était l'inverse et réussissait toujours à la faire patienter malgré ses plaintes de mécontentement. C'était à croire qu'il jouait avec elle, ce qui était exact. Son souffle chaud dans son cou lui avait tant manqué. Ses mains sur sa poitrine lui faisaient oublier toutes ces nuits en solitaire. Elle sentit à nouveau sa langue qui glissait doucement le long de sa clavicule s'arrêtant à la base de sa mâchoire qu'il embrassa.

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même pour la mettre face à lui et l'enlaça pour la serrer contre son corps. Elle souriait sous ce contact. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et enserra sa taille de ses bras, il baissa la sienne et posa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux. En relevant son regard vers le sien, elle y perçut une lueur d'envie. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle crocheta son cou et avança doucement son visage vers le sien. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec ferveur et glissa ses mains sur ses fesses pour les masser tendrement sous sa jupe pendant qu'il demandait accès à sa bouche en léchant sa lèvre supérieure.

Le baiser, se voulant au départ tendre et affectueux, devint rapidement passionné. Un véritable combat se préparait dans la bouche de l'un comme de l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques. Elle s'accrocha à lui par peur qu'il ne s'envole loin d'elle à nouveau. En retour, il l'approcha plus près de lui, sentant le feu monter entre eux. Il descendit dans son cou en léchant sa peau parfumée au Freezia. Il en perdait la tête tant cette odeur et ce contact lui avaient manqué. Il déboutonna rapidement la blouse de sa belle qu'il laissa tomber à leurs pieds, l'invita à se retourner et dégrafa son soutien-gorge avec des mains tremblantes. En se retournant, elle sentit son regard avide sur ses magnifiques globes blancs découverts avant qu'il ne la porte jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea et se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

Elle avait le visage en forme de cœur, parfait, comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle le trouvait à tomber avec sa barbe de deux jours. Elle lui caressa la joue du revers de la main avant de se jeter littéralement sur ses lèvres en déboutonnant, non, en arrachant les boutons. Les sons du tissu déchiré et des bouts de plastique volant en travers de la pièce accompagnèrent leurs gémissements. Il lâcha sa bouche pour descendre vers sa poitrine en embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau que cette déesse lui offrait. Il bécota le haut de sa poitrine, ce qui la fit soupirer d'aisance, sachant bien le traitement que son mari lui réservait. Sa bouche trouva rapidement l'un de ses tétons durcis pendant que l'autre se faisait triturer entre ses doigts. Il fit de même avec son autre sein, la faisant soupirer fortement. En continuant son petit manège avec sa bouche et la pression de sa main sur son sein, il glissa l'autre jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de sa bien-aimée, qui ouvrit sans vergogne les cuisses. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses lèvres gonflées et mouillées par le désir. Il entra un doigt en elle, ce qui la fit gémir. Il commença des va-et-vient lents et discrets jusqu'au moment où elle décida de soulever ses hanches afin d'accélérer le rythme qu'il lui avait imposé.

Il arrêta la douce torture qu'il prodiguait à ses seins pour porter son attention au bassin ondulant de sa femme. De sa main, il immobilisa ce dernier au même instant qu'il inséra un deuxième doigt en elle. Elle poussa une douce plainte avant qu'il ne ressente une légère contraction autour de ses doigts. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le visage de Bella se crisper de plaisir et que ses mains agrippèrent fortement les draps. Il remonta la jupe de sa femme en continuant ses va-et-vient devenus plus rapides et intenses. Il glissa sa langue sur son corps de rêve, en passant par son nombril, avant de continuer sa descente vers le clitoris de son ange.

Lorsqu'il souffla doucement sur celui-ci, elle retint sa respiration. Il allait bientôt la faire crier de plaisir et elle le savait. Il n'avait pas utilisé son pouce voulant garder le meilleur pour la fin, soit sa langue et sa bouche. Il jeta un œil à sa belle, les yeux fermés attendant sa délivrance. Doucement il titilla sa chaire de sa langue humide. Elle émit un feulement sauvage en sentant la langue de son époux s'activer sur son clitoris, le faisant gonfler davantage. Voyant le plaisir que sa femme y prenait, il rajouta un troisième doigt en bougeant un peu plus vite et aspira vivement entre ses lèvres le clito de son ange. Ses parois se resserraient de plus en plus régulièrement autour des doigts de son compagnon, au même rythme que sa respiration devenait erratique et bruyante. Il crocheta ses doigts vers le haut pour atteindre son point G, ce qui provoqua un fort déhanchement de sa partenaire. Ce geste le fit contracter dans son pantalon déjà si serré, qu'il en faillit jouir de la voir ainsi. Ses rapides va-et-vient cessèrent lorsque les parois de Bella se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts, les emprisonnant ainsi en elle alors qu'elle hurlait de bonheur le nom de son Apollon. Une douce chaleur s'était emparée d'elle alors qu'elle finissait de gémir suite à cet orgasme qu'Edward lui avait procuré. Pendant qu'elle reprenait doucement une respiration régulière, il vint se coucher à ses côtés, souriant.

Un sourire béat apparu sur les lèvres de sa belle lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Un petit éclair de malice le traversa, ce qui mit Edward suspicieux envers sa femme. Il avait réussi à lui faire plaisir avant de lui faire l'amour, il n'en désirait pas plus, mais celle-ci en décida autrement lorsqu'elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il releva la tête pour protester et lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle le repoussa de sa paume de main sur son front.

-Profite et tais-toi, lui dit-elle d'une voix coquine en se frottant contre l'érection de son mari qui soupira à ce contact.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement suite à cette déclaration. Adorable.

Restant assise sur lui, elle se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres de sa langue, pour continuer son chemin en dessinant la courbe de sa mâchoire, puis glissa le long de son cou pour se rendre à ses tétons qu'elle agaça gentiment de sa langue pendant que monsieur Cullen, se sentait plus qu'à l'étroit dans son boxer. Elle sentait sa verge se contracter sous elle, ce qui la fit sourire de contentement. Évitant son regard pour voir sa supplication de le libérer, elle continua sa route vers ses abdominaux qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts pour ressentir les muscles de chacun, ce qui provoqua un grand frisson dans le corps d'Edward, cette réaction fit rire doucement Bella. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le torse de son mari avant de descendre lentement vers le bas-ventre de celui-ci pour faire sauter le bouton qui retenait le pantalon en place.

Elle ouvrit sa fermeture éclair et caressa du bout des doigts le V qu'elle adorait tant chez cet homme. À ce contact sensuel, Edward gémit de plaisir. Il évita de repenser à tout ce temps qu'il avait été séparé d'elle, et qu'il en avait rêvé, sinon il aurait éjaculé avant même qu'il ait pu lui faire l'amour. Il essayait de se contrôler malgré ce que Bella lui faisait subir en s'émoustillant sur lui, avant de sauter en bas du lit et de lui retirer son pantalon ainsi que sa propre jupe au passage.

Elle se remit à califourchon et joua quelque secondes avec le sous-vêtement moulant de son amoureux avant qu'il ne pousse un léger grognement d'impatience. Étant couché sur le dos, elle lui décolla de ses hanches son boxer très lentement et le lui ôta. Tous deux étaient désormais nus.

À genoux face à lui, il brandissait son long membre gonflé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Après s'être léchée les lèvres, elle fit asseoir son mari sur le rebord du lit puis elle empoigna délicatement son pénis tendu dans sa main avant d'en approcher son visage et d'y faire glisser le bout de sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Edward émis un gémissement sonore avant de plaquer ses mains dans la chevelure de Bella. Cela encouragea cette dernière à lécher, mordiller doucement et tourner sa langue autour du gland à de nombreuses reprises ce qui fit sortir plusieurs grognements sourds de la gorge de son homme.

Elle le lécha une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche et de l'y faire entrer. Elle fit de petit va-et-vient sur son pénis. Edward aimait cela, mais la cadence n'étant pas assez rapide pour lui, il aida Bella à prendre de la vitesse et à aller un peu plus creux en faisant une légère pression sur sa tête. Son ange comprit rapidement ce qu'il désirait. Elle alla plus vite passant parfois ses dents sur son gland. La respiration erratique et les nombreuses plaintes sonores de son amoureux l'excitaient. Elle prit ses testicules dans sa main et les massa soigneusement tout en continuant ses va-et-vient rapides. Au moment où elle s'attendait à recevoir sa semence au creux de sa gorge, il la fit se retirer.

-Je veux jouir en te faisant l'amour, lui dit-il en relevant son beau visage vers lui. Il lui sourit, souhaitant avoir répondu à son regard surpris.

Il la releva, l'allongea sur le rebord du lit pendant qu'il lui tenait les jambes avant de la pénétrer. Tous deux gémirent à ce contact. Il se mit à aller et venir en elle. Très vite, le feu reprit en lui, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Au bord de l'orgasme, il accéléra le rythme et l'intensité jusqu'à l'explosion brûlante qui l'incendia en criant, d'une voix rauque, le nom de sa bien-aimée.

Quand il revint à lui, ils se sourirent.

-Bienvenue à la maison, lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Rapidement ils prirent une douche à deux, afin d'enlever cette sueur qui avait recouvert leurs corps, avant de passer à table.

-Tu sais quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée.

-Non…

-Jamais plus, je n'accepterai de partir aussi longtemps, répondit-il en souriant et en lui prenant la main.

À cette nouvelle, elle lui rendit son sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Elle profita de ce moment de bonheur pour lui annoncer. Elle glissa sa main libre vers lui. Lorsqu'elle l'enleva, un petit objet se trouvait devant lui. Il baissa les yeux, les ouvrit grands et se leva pour l'enlacer.

-Merci. C'est le plus beau cadeau de retour que je pouvais avoir, lui dit-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

-Merci à toi. Papa, finit-elle par lui répondre, émue de sa réaction.

.

Fin

.

* * *

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Merci à LN-10 pour la relecture de mon texte._

_Merci à Sexy'Lo pour ses précieux conseils :)_

_Vous pouvez également trouvez ce OS sur mon nouveau blog : **www. os -lemonjess .skyrock .com**_

**_Je vous invite également à venir participer en grand nombre au Concours d'OS sur la St-Valentin : _**

**http:/ / dream- -world .forumactif .com /t874 -concours -n1 -reglement -les -reves -peuvent -toujours -devenir -realite**

_Jess_ xxx


End file.
